galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bwehehehe/System-wide Update: August 29
Maintenance and Content Update Announcement Planetary Commanders, We will be bringing down all the servers for a maintenance at 2:00PM (Server Time: GMT+8), Aug 29th. New content will also be added to the game during the maintenance. The maintenance is expected to take around 60 minutes. Every player will receive 500 vouchers (300 in PH) and 1 random Skill Commander Card at the end of the maintenance. Thank you for your support and kind understanding. We look forward to bringing you more quality content in the future, be sure to check back regularly! Content Updates 1. New Constellation Instances will be added – Sagittarius. Instance 1 of Sagittarius will be relatively easier, allowing players to send up to 16 fleets against 8 pirate fleets. 2. New Ship Hull Blueprints will be added: The Federation's Military Research Division has designed a new line of "Chimera" ships that will show off the Federation's cutting edge technology. >>'Frigate' – Chimera Leonis >>'Cruiser' – Chimera Capra >>'Battleship' – Chimera Vipera 3. Four New Shield Modules will be added: The engineers of the Federation's Military Research Division have designed new energy shields that specialize in neutralizing some of the most popular weapons used in warfare at the moment. >>'Sagan Kinetics Shield' (Adds 220 points to your shield and negates 45 points of damage, as well as negating 155 additional points of kinetic damage) >>'Sagan Heat Shield' (Adds 210 points to your shield and negates 50 points of damage, as well as negating 150 additional points of heat damage) >>'Sagan Magnetic Shield' (Adds 225 points to your shield and negates 45 points of damage, as well as negating 160 additional points of magnetic damage) >>'Sagan Explosive Shield' (Adds 240 points to your shield and negates 50 points of damage, as well as negating 140 additional points of explosive damage) ALL THOSE 7 Blueprints above can be obtained in the Sagittarius Instances. 4. New Legendary Commander "Titan" will be added. Players can obtain the Titan Commander Card with Badges. Titan will not be available to players who use the Draw Commander Card function. Titan possesses a mind and body that appears almost god-like, with a physical and mental potential that surpasses the limits of mere mortals. As such, each time Titan levels up, each of Titan's base attributes increases by 5 points on top of the attribute's growth rate. There are already several renowned Commanders of the Federation who have expressed an interest in teaming up with Titan. The latter is currently considering his options before committing to any partnerships. Our intelligence has reported that the galactic pirates seem to believe that Titan will be especially effective when working together with other Commanders with the ability to nullify or disrupt the enemy, such as Aileen. Such a pairing would surely spell the Advent of Doom for their enemies. 5. The Federation has made an improvement to its mailing system. Now, mails will also include the character name and In-Game ID informations of the buyer. Category:Blog posts Category:Game News